


One Step at a Time

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a piece based off an art piece by a close friend as well as written for said friend</p>
<p>Here is a link to the piece on twitter https://twitter.com/nekokat42/status/733748003517911042</p>
<p>Feel free to follow them! Their art is wonderful and they are great~ <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece based off an art piece by a close friend as well as written for said friend
> 
> Here is a link to the piece on twitter https://twitter.com/nekokat42/status/733748003517911042
> 
> Feel free to follow them! Their art is wonderful and they are great~ <3

Humid air blew in from the open balcony window to hit Hiroo in the face, a small grumble leaving his lips as he reached out to close the door and turn on the small rotating fan on the ground beside where he lay. Turning his head to the clock on the dresser he noted it was around seven in the morning. Another day of waking up just before the alarm went off. 

A small exhale escaped his lips as he turned his head to look to the other side of him where he noted the still sound asleep Seguro, wrapped around his pillow and drooling. Hiroo couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, reaching a hand over to gently comb fingers through short, bristly hair. Seguro let out a small noise and turned his head the other way. 

Hiroo got up and walked out of the bedroom to the small kitchen across the hall. He went to get the kettle out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the faucet. After turning on the burner he put the pot down on it. The view from the small kitchen window wasn’t much covered by a large tree full grown with leaves thick. After zoning out for a few minutes he heard the alarm going off back in the bedroom and a pillow being thrown to shut it off as a clank was heard, the clock rolling onto its side. 

It was a normal occurrence that had broken quite a few clocks in their small household. Seguro was not a morning person at all but when they owned their own business, their own livelihood, he had to be a morning person. 

Hiroo continued walking around the kitchen, beginning prep to make eggs for the both of them. Eventually he did hear a loud grown followed by a yawn and the drag of feet that got louder and louder. They stopped right behind him and arms snaked around from behind. Hiroo looked down and watched them latch together as the bristly hair he felt earlier now brushed against the base of his neck. Hiroo knew if he tried speaking to the other he would only get small noises in response so he just went about preparing the meal. 

Fifteen minutes passed and the kettle began to blow, the eggs were done. Hiroo was reaching for plates and silverware and the small canisters of tea. He did not care for the small kitchen but when he had a leech attached to him that held him in one spot, it came in handy. 

Eventually Seguro let go and grabbed a cup of tea Hiroo had just finished pouring hot water into. He looked up and the two made eye contact, Hiroo flashing a smile while he gathered the two plates and went into the sitting area.

Seguro followed suit sitting down on one of the cushions as a plate was set in front of him. Hiroo returned to the kitchen for silverware and his own cup of tea. When he returned and sat down he finally spoke up as Seguro was already shoving his mouth full of food.

“Today we have three full classes and four private lessons. I have to do the private lessons and I can help with the classes whenever my lessons end.” Hiroo knew talking about work wasn’t what his husband wanted to hear from his mouth first thing in the morning, but work was priority a majority of the time between the two of them. 

Seguro glanced up and gave a small nod while he finished his food which took less than five minutes to vanish into his stomach,” I can go down and start setting up.” He got back up and stretched his back out, a few small pops leaving it as he did. “I swear I am getting to old for this…”

“Too old? You are only twenty-six,” he retorted. 

“Old enough,” Seguro took his plate to the kitchen along with his tea. After setting the plate in the sink he blew on the tea and finished it as well. Finally he went back to the bedroom and changed into a simple black shirt black pants combo. It was airy and lightweight, perfect for dancing. He walked out of the bedroom and went to bend over and kiss the top of Hiroo’s head,” I will be downstairs, see you soon.” Seguro departed for the door at the end of the hallway that lead down to the studio. It was one large room with black floors and mirrors bordering almost every inch of the walls that were not the large windows at the front of studio and the small sitting area to the back. 

Seguro flipped the lights on and went right to sweeping the dance floor of any debris that might be on it. He turned on some soft classical music. Humming along with it as he worked. 

Ten minutes later Hiroo came downstairs and joined Seguro with cleaning and setting up. They both had their assigned duties they did every morning, Seguro cleaned the dance floors and sitting area while Hiroo wiped down the mirrors and windows. Both were slight perfectionists when it came to their business which didn’t hurt it in anyway. 

It took a half hour to set up usually, when they were done they sat in the small sitting area to go over the day’s agenda one more time.

“The four lessons are all a half hour except for one which is an hour, the classes are the normal hour, though they can stay after to practice more if they wish as long as there isn’t another class afterwards.” He said pointing out the time blocks on the sheet of paper in his hand.

“Yeah… You know what though I have something else on my mind.”

Hiroo looked up and tilted his head a bit in question,” and what would that be?”

“We never have time to just… dance together anymore, we used to so often until the studio finally took off, now we are so bombarded by classes and lessons, we are also close to our first anniversary and I would like to do something nice. More like we should close the studio for the day and just relax, go out and do stuff without having to worry about work.”

Hiroo sighed,” it would be hard to close the studio for a day… We can figure it out, that is something that is a month out though so we have time to figure it all out.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, then Hiroo got up and took Seguro’s hand,” we have another half hour until we open, come on,” he pulled the other to his feet and walked out onto the dance floor. Hiroo kicked his shoes off and to the side and Seguro did the same. 

“What do you want to d-“before Seguro could finish his sentence Hiroo had put one hand on his hip and the other held his right hand gently.

“Nothing in specific, just being close is enough isn’t it?” Hiroo leaned forward to fill the gap between them. “Just a slow fox trot, something that doesn’t involve any effort.”

“Okay,” Seguro softly replied as the music that had been playing throughout their cleaning continued to play. The two began making small talk about the simple things, what to get at the grocery store, what to do on their future days off, about getting a small animal for their home to make it a little more lively. Both had very laid back personalities so it wouldn’t hurt to have something running around the house to keep them a bit more occupied. 

Eventually the two did stop talking, Hiroo was staring down at their feet and examined their posture before he felt their feet bump. “Careful now,” Hiroo looked up and made eye contact with Seguro who turned his head to the side instantly. Hiroo smiled and moved to gently lay a kiss on Seguro’s exposed cheek. “If you continue staring you’ll step on my foot,” he took his head away and saw the small blush on his husband’s cheek and ear.

Seguro was smiling though, an ear to ear smile at that,” sorry,” he looked back up,” I can’t help myself sometimes, remembering how lucky I am to be with a man like you.”

“I could say the exact same to you,” Hiroo stepped back and collected their hands together, running his thumb over Seguro’s ring on his left hand, a simple silver band. “A year of marriage on top of four years dating and at least three years of a major crush, they say things come in waiting though, and here we are.”

“And you call me the sappy one,” Seguro filled the gap once more to put his forehead against Hiroo’s, closing his eyes slowly,” even before the dating and before the crushing, you always seemed to keep me at ease, the atmosphere around you always had that effect. Everyone outside of the team always picked you to be an emotionless asshole, but they didn’t know the you we all knew. The you that I knew.”

Hiroo had to step back and put a hand over his face that had become like a bright tomato red. No matter how long they had been together he was still not used to the mushy things that came out of Seguro's mouth at the flip of a coin. It took him a few minutes to compose himself. Seguro had placed both his hands on Hiroo's hips in the meantime and laid a kiss over the hand covering Hiroo's face. "You are too good for me sometimes, I swear," he said as he lowered his hand.

"I just do whatever feels right," he paused for a moment before speaking up again," I love you."

"Well this is so sudden, but I love you too of course," Hiroo looked over at the clock and hummed softly," it is almost nine, we should open up." He turned his head to give Seguro one more peck on his lips before going to unlock the front door, leaving it open to let the once humid breeze enter the door to cool off the studio. He turned back and looked over the studio and Seguro who was beginning to stretch himself out a little more. 

Hiroo let the breeze hit his back and closed his eyes for a moment, seven years ago he never envisioned himself where he was today. Though he did not have any regrets with the path he ended up choosing. He stayed connected with his old teammates, who at this point in his life he would consider family over former teammates. 

Things had truly turned out for the best. Hiroo walked back towards Seguro as another day of work began.


End file.
